


I'm a Winner

by mrcheesecat



Series: Thankful [2]
Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta vows that he'll win both first place and Hirai Momo’s heart.





	

“You're transferring?” Jisoo and Nayeon stare at Momo in shock, while the other avoids their gazes. 

“The tuition has gotten too high for my parents to pay at Yonsei,” Momo whispers, tightening her fingers around her bottle of soda. “I'm going to KU now. I got a scholarship so it'll be easier on my parents.” Her best friends move to hug her and murmur their sympathy. Momo has never been incredibly well off like Nayeon or Jisoo’s families; she's been working all her life to help support her and her parents. 

“If you need help, just call Taeyong,” Nayeon says, moving to take Momo’s phone and putting her boyfriend's number into it. “He’ll help you with whatever you need.” Momo nods, remembering Nayeon's scary looking but soft-hearted boyfriend. 

Jisoo stares at Momo like she's about to cry and Momo laughs. “Jisoo, I'm not moving overseas or anything. I'll literally be fifteen minutes away.” 

“You're all grown up!” Jisoo wails, and Momo snorts before pulling Jisoo into a comforting hug. 

“If anything, she's growing up long before you will,” Nayeon snaps, remembering all the times Jisoo has embarrassed her or gotten her into trouble  _ recently _ . 

Momo pulls away and smiles. “Will you help me move in? My parents have to go back to Japan next week so they can't help me.” 

“Of course!” Her friends nod enthusiastically in agreement. 

Nayeon whips out her phone and looks at Momo. “Want me to ask Taeyong, too? He can bring some friends and they can take all the heavy stuff because I'm not up for that life.” Momo nods and Nayeon sends a text to Taeyong. 

Jisoo’s own phone goes off and she looks down at it. “Hey, we have to go, my mom is waiting for me. Momo, we'll see you next week though?” 

The Japanese girl nods and waves as the two leave in Jisoo’s car, only to feel slightly lonely as she looks around her small apartment. Sighing, she turns on some music and starts packing boxes. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Why am I here?” Yuta scowls, shoved in between Hansol and Youngho in the backseat of Dongyoung’s car. 

“Because Nayeon's friend needs our help moving into her dorm,” Taeyong replies from the passenger seat, and switches the radio station. Dongyoung slaps his hand away and changes it back, causing Taeyong to pout. “She's just transferred to KU, and Nayeon told me we have to look out for her.” 

Yuta grumbles and decides to spy on Youngho’s text conversation with his boyfriend, Ten, and then decides that  _ no,  _ he doesn't want to know how good the sex was last night. 

Dongyoung pulls up to the T junior dorms and parks next to a small moving truck. There are three girls inside it, one is hauling out boxes while the other two sit on some and are going through a notebook. Yuta recognizes Nayeon, Taeyong’s girlfriend, but not the other two. 

Everyone exits out of the car and Yuta feels like he can breathe again. He sticks close to Hansol and Dongyoung, awkwardly shifting while trying not to stare at Taeyong and Nayeon sharing kisses. Youngho is still invested in his phone and Yuta doesn't know which is worse. 

“Is Yoonoh here?” A small girl with red brown hair pipes up from in front of them, hands on her hips. 

“He's taking care of his brother,” Hansol replies. 

The girl looks slightly disappointed before remembering to introduce herself. “I'm Jisoo.” 

“I'm Hansol. This is Yuta and Dongyoung and over there is Horndog.” Hansol points to Youngho, causing Jisoo to snort. 

“Momo, come over!” Jisoo calls, and the third girl walks out of the truck. 

Yuta thinks he's never seen anyone so gorgeous, not even Son Seungwan-noona. Momo’s tall, only a little shorter than him, with long blond hair and a shy smile that Yuta already wants to kiss. 

Momo bows and says softly, “Hi, I'm Momo.” 

Yuta steps forward before anyone else can do anything and grins down at her. “I'm Yuta. You're Japanese right?” He greets in Japanese, and is pleased when Momo’s eyes light up. 

She nods enthusiastically. “I’m Hirai Momo!”

Yuta laughs. “I know. You already introduced yourself.” He smiles when Momo blushes, realizing her mistake.

“Aish,” Dongyoung interrupts. “If you two are done flirting in Japanese, let’s help Momo-ssi move in. And you two,” he calls to Nayeon and Taeyong. “Stop sucking face and let’s go.” 

The eight of them make good time on moving Momo into her new room and setting up her things, finishing by about seven in the evening, just in time for some dinner. 

“I’m hungry,” Nayeon whines, hanging on Taeyong’s arm. 

“Let’s go get chicken and beer!” Jisoo yells, and Youngho and Dongyoung cheer, the three of them holding hands and jumping around like kids. They all agree to meet at the nearest restaurant and Yuta piles back into Dongyoung’s car, sighing wistfully as he watches Momo get into Jisoo’s. 

“Dude.” Youngho nudges him. “Is this love at first sight? Are you a Disney princess?” 

“It is.” Yuta collapses against the backseat as Dongyoung pulls out of the parking lot with another heavy sigh. “Youngho, be my little singalong bird.”

“Suck my ass, Nakamoto.” 

Yuta spends the trip to the restaurant looking Momo up on social media. He friends her on Facebook, follows her on Instagram, and adds her on KKT and Snapchat, pumping his fist straight into Hansol’s jaw when she accepts his requests. 

By the time they reach the restaurant, both Hansol and Yuta’s jaws are bruised. 

 

They all sit around a big table, Taeyong and Nayeon sitting as close as possible while Jisoo, Youngho, Dongyoung, and Hansol talk animatedly, leaving Yuta to slide into a chair next to Momo, who is looking over the menu. 

“Have you been here before?” He asks, and she shakes her head. 

“What would you suggest?” 

“The vegetable pancake is good, or the bulgogi,” Yuta responds, smiling when she nods. Hirai Momo is too cute. 

Everyone orders when the waitress comes and Yuta takes the chance to have Momo to himself. “So why are you transferring to KU?” Momo bites her lip and Yuta realizes it must be a sensitive subject. “I'm sorry, I won't pry.” 

Momo shakes her head. “It's okay. My parents aren't able to pay the tuition at Yonsei, so I'm here on scholarship.” 

Yuta nods. He understands; out of his friends, it's only Youngho, Ten,and Sicheng who have a lot of money. “I'm at KU on a scholarship, too,” he admits with a grin, because Momo shouldn't feel embarrassed. “For dance.”

“Really?” Her brown eyes light up at the words. “Me too!”

Yuta grins and ruffles her hair. “We'll probably be in the same classes then. Stick with me, babe, and we'll go places.” 

He doesn't mean it say it; it just comes out. And their whole table had chosen that exact moment to be silent. 

Everyone stares at him in shock while Momo is blushing, hiding her face in her hands. “Um,” Yuta says intelligently. “Hey.”

Youngho is the first to react. “Nakamoto Yuta, you just ruined your own life.” Taeyong snorts before Nayeon slaps him, silencing him. 

Yuta turns to Momo, who is still hiding in her hands. “Momo,” he speaks desperately in Japanese. “Hirai, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I tend to not have a filter sometimes, it just came out, please forgive me-” He stops when Momo peeks out between her fingers, eyes wide. 

“It's okay,” she murmurs, avoiding his eyes. “Please, call me Momo. No need for formalities.” 

Yuta breathes a sigh of relief and smiles. “Great! If all is well, then let's eat!” 

  
  


-

  
  


Momo feels self conscious. Here she is, standing in a totally unfamiliar territory, surrounded by people she doesn't know, about to practice routines she didn't practice over the summer because she hadn't planned on transferring.

She wraps her arms around herself and stares at her feet when suddenly, she feels a tap on her shoulder and looks up to see a pretty girl with dark brown hair and cat-like eyes smiling at her. “Hi, I'm Kang Seulgi. You're the junior transfer, right?” 

Momo nods shyly. “I'm Hirai Momo.” 

“Oh, Japanese? We have another Japanese student, Nakamoto Yuta. God, he's such a loud, obnoxious little brat who is constantly roasting people but he's a good kid.” Momo giggles. She had mostly gathered that from the dinner their group had had. “He used to have the biggest crush on my friend, Seungwan,” Seulgi continues. “He just followed her around like a lovestruck puppy.” She snorts, not noticing that Momo’s expression had changed. She's glaring at herself in the mirror, lips pursed, fists clenched. 

“Yah, noona!” A rough voice growls from the door and the two girls turn towards it. It's Yuta, dressed casually in black shorts and a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark earrings dangling. Momo remembers now just how handsome he is. “Don't poison her with false information.”

“It wasn't false,” Seulgi protests. “We all thought it was cute. Joohyun-unnie even has a scrapbook for your graduation!” 

Yuta rolls his eyes and turns to Momo. “Don't listen to her, please. Seungwan-noona only saw me as a brother and I don't like her anymore.” Momo smiles a little and nods, looking at the wooden floor.

A clap sounds and everyone stands, alert. The teacher, Mr. Choi, had arrived, holding his trusty clipboard and looking at the students over his glasses. “Hirai Momo,” he calls out and the Japanese girl raises her hand. Mr. Choi smiles. “Welcome to KU, Momo. I understand you transferred from Yonsei, am I correct?” Momo nods. “Well, if it's alright with you, for this first week, you'll sit out since we'll be going over routines from last year. Is that alright?” 

“Yeah.” Momo nods again and Mr. Choi claps.

“Alright, then please, have a seat in the back and feel free to watch. The rest of you, let's get going.” 

Momo watches as Yuta slings an arm around a short boy with black hair and wonders who it is. She closely watches their movements and feels her stomach twist because they're all so good. “Am I going to survive in this class?” She murmurs to herself, watching Seulgi doing complicated footwork. 

About an hour in, the class is allowed a water break and Yuta comes over with his friend, both grinning. “Momo! This is Ten, Youngho’s boyfriend.” Ten reaches out his hand and Momo shakes it, a shy smile on her lips. 

“Hi! So you're Momo? Yuta talks about you  _ all the time _ ,” Ten laughs, causing the other to blush. 

“Yah! Ten!” He snaps, avoiding Momo’s gaze. 

“It's true,” Ten smirks. Yuta groans and walks away to go talk to another student. He leans close and whispers, “You know, Yuta really likes you. Give him a chance?” Ten giggles at Momo’s red face and shoots her a thumbs up before walking away. 

Momo looks at Yuta curiously. Did he really like her?

  
  


-

  
  


A month into the school year, the class is signed up for a local dance competition and Mr. Choi chooses the pairs. 

“Ten and Tiffany. Hyoyeon and Hoseok. Yuta and Momo. Jimin and Seulgi,” Mr. Choi reads off his list and Momo stares at the teacher in surprise. She feels a tug on her sleeve and looks up to see Ten wink before he goes off to join a tall black haired girl. 

After he's done reading the partners, Mr. Choi says, “Different groups will be entering different competitions. I'll post the groups on the bulletin after practice to be sure to look. Each competition has a theme so that can help you with your choreography and music. Now, today we’ll continue with the choreo we've been doing the last week. Everyone understand?” The class affirms and Mr. Choi smiles. “Perfect, let's go.” 

  
  


After class is over, Yuta waits for Momo by the door and stops her before she can walk past. “Hey.” He looks shy and uncertain, very unlike him. “Um, do you want to maybe, I don't know, get like, some coffee or something?” 

Momo cocks her head and a small smile appears on her lips. “Sure. Let me just check the bulletin first.”

“I already checked,” Yuta says. “We're in the Number One competition. The theme is love.” 

“Love?” Momo squeaks, staring at Yuta. “Number One?”

He laughs and nods. “It won't be bad. We'll have a lot of fun!”

Momo stays silent as they exit the arts building. She runs through all of the scenarios and moves they could do with the theme and blushes when it gets a little explicit. 

They arrive at the KU campus cafe and walk in, the bell jingling above them. 

“Hello!” Someone greets from behind the counter. “Oh, hyung!” 

“Hey, kiddo. How're you doing?” Yuta grins, ruffling the kid’s hair. “Jeongukkie, this is Momo.” 

“Hi, noona!” Jeongguk waves and Momo waves back, startled with the formalities. 

“Jeongguk is our newest recruit,” Yuta says, looking at the menu. “For our fraternity.” 

Jeongguk nods, looking proud. “My brother was a Sigma Beta and my best friends are, too. So of course I had to follow them.” 

The three talk a little more before Jeongguk’s manager comes out and yells at him, causing Momo to giggle while they order, the youngest’s face red. 

Momo blows on her hot chocolate, hoping to cool it down so she doesn't burn herself and Yuta stares at her strangely. “Haven't I seen you at the club before?” He questions, causing her to look up curiously.

Momo frowns. “Which one?” 

“It was last summer, right after Taeyong and Nayeon met. At Club K,” Yuta says. 

“Ah.” Momo remembers. It was right when both Nayeon and Jisoo started talking about the really cute guys they had met at the pet store and when Jisoo had snuck the kids in the club. “I don't remember seeing you.” 

Yuta nods. “I recognized some of your moves during the freestyle.” Yuta doesn't really remember seeing Momo, just her dancing. That was when he was in the middle of getting over Seungwan-noona and his friendzone situation. 

“That was when Nayeon and Taeyong met. Nayeon talked about him all night,” Momo snickers, remembering how lovestruck her friend had been. “She was also so mad because Jisoo had made fake IDs for the kids.” She giggles, recalling Nayeon's furious face. Yuta grins as he watches Momo space out, smiling. “I didn't know you were in a fraternity.”

Yuta nods, taking a sip of his coffee. “I wasn't planning on it but Taeyong encouraged me to join. He's actually president this year.” 

The two talk for so long, Yuta realizes he's missed his biology lecture and Momo her literature class, making the two laugh. “I'm sorry I made you miss a class,” Yuta voices as they're heading to Momo’s dorm. 

The other shrugs, smiling. “You missed one too so we're even.” Yuta laughs, making Momo look up at him. He looks like he's glowing and she feels something twist in her stomach and her face blush. Quickly, she stares at the sidewalk. 

They reach her dorm and Yuta turns to her, looking down. “Um. I was wondering…” He takes a deep breath and looks her in the eye. “Do you want to go on a date  tomorrow night?” 

Momo gasps. “Date?” Yuta nods. She bites her lip and nods, trying to hide her smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that.” 

“Great!” Yuta’s smile is so bright and he looks so happy that Momo grins as well. “I'll, uh, pick you up here at six then?”

Momo nods and then runs inside the building, feeling her face burning. She giggles the whole way up the elevator and can barely scan her ID, her hands are shaking with excitement. It's only when she finally manages to get in her room and collapse on her bed that she realizes just how much she likes Nakamoto Yuta. 

  
  


-

  
  


“So,” Momo says as she's at Jeongyeon’s, surrounded by Nayeon, Jisoo, Dahyun, and Jeongyeon. “I have a date tomorrow night.”

The table silences and everyone stares at her in shock. “What?” Jisoo gasps. Momo nods, grinning. 

“With who?” Dahyun shrieks and she and Jeongyeon grin at Momo in excitement.

“His name is-”

“It's Yuta, isn't it?” Nayeon laughs and Momo hums. “Tae and I totally knew you'd get together. He says Yuta talks about you all the time.” 

“Ten told me that already,” Momo murmurs. 

“You'll have to let us come over tomorrow and help you get ready,” Jeongyeon squeals and Nayeon nods in agreement. 

“Will you?” Momo smiles brightly and all the girls coo. They can't think of a time when Momo had been so excited to go out with a boy. 

“Of course!” Jisoo yells. “What kind of date is it? Fancy or adventurous?” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, making Nayeon smack her.

Momo blushes and shrugs. “I don't know, he didn't say.” 

“Call him!” Dahyun suggests. Jisoo nods enthusiastically. 

Momo take out her phone and dials his number, biting her lip nervously. Finally, Yuta answers. “Momo? Hi!”

“Hello,” she murmurs, glaring at her giggling friends. “Um, I was just wondering… what should I wear tomorrow?” 

“Like, where are you taking her and what will you be doing?” Nayeon says, always the protective one. 

“Planning anything saucy?” Jisoo laughs and Dahyun smacks the table in her fit of giggles. 

“Yah! Jisoo!” Nayeon snaps. 

“Nothing saucy!” Yuta laughs as well from the other side. “I was thinking we could go to a haunted house and then stargaze afterwards?” 

Everyone gasps and Momo sits still, shook. She really hates scary things. “I-”

Jisoo cuts her off. “Wow, that sounds great! We’ll have her ready by six then! Thanks!” She quickly ends the call. 

“Jisoo! You know I hate scary things!” Momo whines. 

“This is perfect, though!” Dahyun speaks up. “Since you'll get scared you can be super close and hide in his arms when you get scared, oh my God it's going to be so cute!” 

Momo frowns. “This isn't a drama, Dahyun.”

The youngest waves her hand. “Yeah, yeah whatever. Just do it and it'll all work out, okay?” 

Momo sighs and knows there's no getting Dahyun to back down so she doesn't say anything. 

  
  


-

  
  


“I hope it doesn't get cold tonight,” Jeongyeon whines, looking at the weather on her phone. 

“But if it does, you guys can cuddle for warmth!” Dahyun squeals. 

“Or I can just wear something sensible for warmth,” Momo retorts, rejecting Dahyun's choice, which was a flirty summer dress. It's fifty-eight degrees out. The youngest pouts and puts it back in Momo’s closet. 

They finally decide on skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a thick blue sweater, which Jisoo complains about. “She won't get any cuddles if she's not cold,” Jisoo whines while Dahyun nods.

Nayeon shoves her. “Shut up, you kid. She's just going out to have fun.”

They leave her to get dressed and Momo smiles when she checks herself in the mirror after finishing. “Cute,” she giggles to herself. 

The girls do her makeup and curl her hair and by the time they're done, Yuta has arrived. Jeongyeon answers the intercom and tells him Momo will be right out. 

After Momo pulls her boots on, they all ride down in the elevator together to the lobby to see her off. She waves goodbye to her friends with a thankful smile and opens the door to see Yuta holding a single rose out for her. “For the princess,” he says with a bow, and Momo nearly runs back inside. 

“T-Thank you,” she stutters while Nayeon takes it, promising she'll put it in some water. 

Yuta waves to her squealing friends as he walks her down the sidewalk and to his waiting car. “Are you ready?” He asks once they're in.

Momo bites her lip, not noticing Yuta following the movement closely. “...Yeah.”

Her date frowns. “You don't sound sure.” He sounds so concerned and sad, like Momo is about to tell him this was really just a joke and walk back inside her dormitory. 

“No! I am!” Momo blushes at her outburst and looks down at her lap, her blond hair covering her face. “I'm really excited, actually.”

Yuta smiles softly before reaching over and brushing her hair behind her ear, causing Momo to look up with wide eyes. “You don't have to be nervous with me, Momo. I promise.”Momo nods and Yuta takes it as an okay to drive off. 

The ride there is silent, save for the soft drone of the radio, but it's comfortable. They reach the haunted house in no time, the setting sun glaring red over the roof. There are screams and laughter, the smell of caramel apples and cotton candy heavy in the air, and shouts from other booths. Momo realizes it's not just a haunted house but a fall festival. 

Yuta takes her hand after he's paid the entrance fee and walks her to the haunted house, grin on his face. “Ready?”

Momo shakes her head but goes in first anyway, pulse racing and body tense. She jumps at every little thing, screaming in a mixture of Korean and Japanese, making Yuta laugh as he follows her from behind. 

They finally reach the exit and Momo leans over, gasping. “How are you not scared?” She whines, pounding her fists on Yuta’s chest lightly. 

“It wasn't that bad. I think you scared away most of the ghosts with your screaming,” Yuta smirks, causing Momo to scowl. 

She turns away and Yuta snickers, grabbing her hand and running to the entrance again. They go down another hall this time, Momo screaming the entire time. As they near the end, Yuta thinks his hearing is nearly gone. 

Suddenly, Momo’s falling forward, having tripped over something, and Yuta grabs her hand, only to fall down on her. Neither make a move; no longer can they hear other visitors screaming or the creepy music. It's quiet.

Yuta closes his eyes and leans forward, bringing Momo up with his hand on her neck, and is about to kiss her when she shrieks in fear. She shoves him off of her and bolts down the hall, leaving Yuta alone. It's only when he looks up to see a gory zombie standing over him does he realize: he was just sacrificed. 

 

“Sorry,” Momo squeaks when Yuta finally exits. 

He's disgruntled, having had to tell the actor off because things were just about to get good when he showed up. Yuta had thrown such a fit that the actor had apologized and scrambled away from Yuta’s wrath. 

The Japanese boy grins. “It's okay. I made friends with the zombie.” Momo looks at him quizzically and he shrugs. “Do you want to play a game?”

“Yeah!” Momo jumps up and down and grabs his hand, leading him to a ball toss where you can win fish. “Let's play this!” 

Yuta had thought he was good at aiming but he's not. They've played seven rounds and Momo has made all of her ping pong balls into the jars every time. Her pile of bagged fish is growing. 

“Aish!” Yuta whines after having missed the jars every shot. “I can't do this!”

Momo giggles and hands him two of her fish. “Here, to console you.” 

They play more games and eat sticky, sweet caramel apples, Yuta trying not to stare as Momo licks the treat. By then, the sky has become an inky blue, the stars shining above brightly. 

Yuta takes them to a dirt road where it's silence and completely dark. After the fish are tucked away safely in the back seat, Yuta takes a couple of blankets and lays them down on the hood of his car. He climbs up and takes Momo’s hand, helping her to sit beside them. 

“It's beautiful,” Momo whispers. 

“Yeah,” Yuta replies, staring at her side profile. He thinks Momo is absolutely ethereal, lit up by the bright moon and burning stars. 

_ It's warm,  _ Momo thinks drowsily, eyes fluttering shut. Unconsciously, she shifts closer to Yuta and falls asleep like that, holding onto his. 

Yuta chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

  
  


-

  
  


This is it. This is the moment they've been waiting for for two months. 

“Are you nervous?” Yuta murmurs, wrapping an arm loosely around Momo’s shoulders. 

She shivers at his close proximity and hides her blush with her long hair. “Yeah, aren't you?” 

Yuta nods. “Of course, but I'm also excited. We've been practicing for this for a long time.” He grins and makes a fist. “We’ll win, don't worry.” 

Momo nods and watches the other dances from backstage. The other groups are really good, the one performing being from KAIST. She can't remember their names but can see that they're good. It makes her even more nervous. 

Hyoyeon and Hoseok finish theirs with a spark and Momo cheers, feeling happy for her classmates. Hyoyeon smiles and hugs Momo when they come backstage and whispers, “Good luck and I hope you accept.”

The Japanese girl looks at her in confusion but has no time to say anything as she's called to the stage with Yuta and sits on the prop couch next to him. The music, Beyoncé’s  _ Crazy In Love _ , starts and the lights come on. 

Their dance consists of the two shooting each other shy glances and evolves to Yuta chasing after Momo to them dancing across the stage, holding hands. Finally, the end comes; the part Momo’s been dreading. She still can't believe she agreed to the choreography but Mr. Choi had said it could possibly boost up their scores. 

The lights go off except the spotlight pointing down on the couch where Yuta is over Momo, hips grinding down against hers and he's nibbling at her neck. Momo is glad no one can see her face right now because she knows it's a bright red. As the music slows and quiets, Yuta kneels to the ground and takes a ring out of his pocket, the fake stones glinting in the light. Momo puts on a shocked expression as she hears the crowd gasp and nods, smiling. Both stand and spin in a circle before Yuta leans close and kisses her cheek.

Except he doesn't kiss her cheek like he's supposed to. Instead, he kisses her straight on the lips and holds her tight as the song finally ends, the crowd cheering loudly. 

The curtain closes and Yuta pulls away, grinning down at her. “Hirai Momo, I think I'm in love with you.”

  
  


-

  
  


“So that's what Hyoyeon-unnie was talking about,” Momo whispers to herself as she's seated next to Yuta and Dongyoung. Everyone has gotten together after the competition to eat dinner, both a friendly and congratulatory meeting. 

“What are you saying?” Yuta asks, feeding her a piece of meat. 

Momo shakes her head, chewing. “I can't believe you did that on stage in front of everyone,” she mutters, thinking back to how wild the crowd was. 

Yuta gives her a cheeky grin. “I planned it for a long time. Since our failed kiss after the haunted house, actually.” Momo cringes at the memory. 

“I'd like to make a toast,” Jisoo calls out, and the table quiets. “Congratulations to Yuta and Momo for winning first place and Hyoyeon-unnie and Hoseok-oppa for winning third in their competition tonight!” Everyone cheers loudly while Jisoo holds up both shining trophies. 

Momo grins, watching her friends having fun and feeling warm inside. She's happy here, with them by her side. “Yuta,” she says quietly, and he leans down. 

“Yeah?”

“I think I might love you, too.” And she kisses him, smile on her lips. 


End file.
